Goodfellas
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Two mob hit men, the boss' daughter and a bartender. Oh, the things that can happen. —Sasuke, Suigetsu.


This monster was written for my beautiful **Paige** for her holiday gift! She had requested something Pulp Fiction -esque AND THIS IS THE MONSTER I CREATED.

So, to explain: Pulp fiction is written in seven stories intertwining. I SORT OF did that, only it's not as obvious as the movie. As well, I didn't include the preludes and the situations are different. Meaning that tho' this is Pulp Fiction -esque I didn't rip the movie off.

Anyway, Happy new years everyone. Thank you for another fabulous year and here's to 2013.**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**pumpkin  
**

**and  
**

**honey bunny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha was sunny—not hot, just sunny. The wind was cold and harsh and the sun was out but, see, the sun was sadistic. It was out but it wasn't sharing its warmth. People walked with cardigans and windbreakers over them and half of their faces hidden behind thick scarves. Pairs and crowds walked close together, huddling to cop some body heat from one another.

The main characters of this story drove down the streets with the windows down, paintjob on the '67 Camaro glowing in the daylight. The radio was off and the black leather seats were clean; her name was Baby, that car. The driver drove with one hand lazily on the steering wheel, the other one hanging out the window; penguin suit with the tie loosely done and the collard of his shirt sticking upwards. His eyes were dark and daring, hair just as dark and messy and a smirk that promised sins.

Next to him, on the passenger's seat, the other man was disaster personified. Wild silver-white hair, wilder amethyst eyes and a sharp grin traced with chaos.

Dangerous men in a dangerous car talking about dangerous things.

"Burger Kin' tried ta' upgrade, buh in reality kill'd their chances of becomin' a big deal," the one in the passenger's side slurred, rolling the white sleeves of his polo up to his elbows, blazer discarded. "I mean… Yer tast'd their new stuff?"

The driver shook his head.

"Awful, man," he blinked his violet eyes. "'nd tha's sayin' a lot comin' from me."

"Still better than McDonalds," the driver drawled, lowly.

"Y'think so? I think McDicks is pretty legit."

"They're gross."

"Wha'cha mean? Their fries are legit."

"Yes, their fries are legit but the entirety of the restaurant is just awful."

"Yer like Jack in'na Crack?"

"I like sandwiches."

"Mmm," he slumped in his seat. "Sammiches are legit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the suitcase**

**situation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The car's trunk was opened and they took deep breaths as they grabbed a gun each. They sighed, already knowing the procedure by heart, having done—and still did—their job for years, now.

"Pussies—ten bucks."

"Ten's not enough."

"Fifty."

"I accept fifty."

"A'right. Fifty bucks says they're a bunch o' pussies bitin' more than they can chew."

The dark haired man smirked as he followed his companion inside the building.

"My father is going away," the dark haired one drawled as they stepped into the lobby of the building, hands subconsciously fixing his unbuttoned blazer. "Business."

"S'that so," his partner was quick to answer, noncommittally. He pushed the button for the elevator and they both took a couple of steps back and waited. "Where's th' big man goin'?"

The other one shrugged a shoulder, eyes closed and lashes shadowing his cheekbones. "Didn't say. But he is taking Itachi with him and has strictly instructed me to take care of Karin."

There was a light _ding_ and the mechanical doors slid open. They stepped inside, turning to face the doors just as they began to close. Their eyes stared at the buttons, counting down to one before the dark one nudged the other and the latter leaned forwards, tapping the number nine.

"So wha's the deal?"

"Karin had someone over the house last week. And decided out of every bedroom within the house to have sex in mine. On my bed. On my sheets." His dark eyes watched as the four glowed for a few seconds, then the five and so on. "I want nothing to do with her."

"Heh, yer angry at yer kid sis coz she boned a guy on yer bed?"

"Among other things."

"So wha's the deal, then?"

There was another light _ding_ and the doors opened. They stepped outside and began to walk the lengthy hall towards their destined door. Their steps were slow and casual, their hands lightly adjusting their attire, making sure their guns were concealed and their ties were nice and straight. Appearances meant business and if they looked as scruffy as they would like, it would not work for what they were going to do.

"Take my place," he said. "Take her out, and bend to her every whim. Whatever, for all I care. Just do this favor for me and take my place."

"Go out wit' th' boss' daug'ter? I dun' kno' 'bout this."

They paused in front of a door and stared at it for a second, their conversation dropping for a second.

"Wha' time issit?"

"Quarter to ten."

"Shitson, we still gots time t' kill."

They walked away from the door, their conversation picking up.

"It's a simple job, Suigetsu."

"I'unno, 'Chiha, I ain't tryna end up like tha' guy in Suna."

"Hn?"

Suigetsu shifted in his stance, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks and looking around the empty hall. "Thi's bro got thrown outta a movin' car—his car, by th' way—because there was rumor 'bout him touchin' th' boss' sister in ways he ain't s'pose to."

"Sabaku?"

"Yeh."

"But it was a rumor, so why do it?"

"Better t' kill an inn'cent man than let a guilty one live, righ'?"

A valid point indeed, Uchiha conceded. He shook his head, "Whatever, just do this job for me."

Suigetsu sighed. "I s'pose."

"Cool. Then let's go," Uchiha nudged towards the door, leading the way and tapping his knuckles against the cheap wood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The door opened and three scrawny teenagers stared at them with wide eyes.

Uchiha and Suigetsu stepped inside without a word, closing the door behind them and standing at the entrance, their hands in their slacks and their eyes staring at the trio with a very blank expression.

"Hello," Uchiha drawled, voice low, gruff and smooth all in one. "I trust all three of you are well—please, don't mind us, continue on. Relax, everything is fine." He walked over and patted one of the two boys on the shoulder, smirking at him in a way that promised death or a good time. "You know who we are, correct?"

The teenagers were unmoving.

Uchiha took a packet of cigarette out of his blazer's breast pocket; a lighter soon followed. "We are… Associates of Uchiha Fugaku." He slid the cigarette in between his lips, staring at the unresponsive trio from under his lashes. "You _do_ remember who Uchiha Fugaku is, yes?"

The dark haired one of the three said, "Y-you're Uchiha Sasuke."

"Indeed," Sasuke replied. "But that was not what I asked."

Silence responded him.

"I asked," he said, slowly, "_You do remember who Uchiha Fugaku is, yes_?"

They nodded in sync.

"Great." He flicked the lighter on, but made no move to light his cigarette. "Now, I am informed that you guys asked for a loan from my father. I have no care about what such a large amount of money was needed for, by a pack of bony kids. But I do care about the fact that my father has not been paid back and it _has_ been exactly three months."

Sasuke paused and eyed the three; a dark haired boy, a ginger with glasses and another ginger—a girl. They looked about ready to vomit from the terror and Sasuke did not understand why; he was being polite, was he not? Perhaps his father should have sent someone else. Surely the fact that his son was out collecting what has been denied to his father was a bad sign.

He exhaled, pointing at the dark haired boy. "Konohamaru, correct?"

The boy—he looked about nineteen—nodded, his eyes wide and his lips tight at the corners.

"Figured," he drawled, walking closer to him. "You're the voice of this wolf pack, then." Sasuke watched him as his eyes followed Suigetsu as he moved deeper into house. "So we walked in on… What exactly? Ten in the morning and you're all just lounging around your living room?"

"I—well—"

"No, no," he said, raising the hand that held the lighter and shaking it. "I have a better question. Why are you not collecting my father's money? Or, an even better question—why have you not contacted him to inform him you have his money ready?"

Konohamaru opened his mouth to reply, but Sasuke raised his hand again, the other one pointing towards the girl.

"Tell me where the suitcase is."

"It's—"

"I suggest you shut up, four-eyes," Sasuke said, his tone growing deadlier. "Girl. Where is the suitcase?"

The girl swallowed, lifting a shaking hand towards the small kitchen Suigetsu was close to. "I-it's in the cupboard."

"Suigetsu."

"Yeh, yeh." Suigetsu walked into the kitchen, and made to reach for the top cupboard. It was empty and he turned his impatient violet eyes towards Sasuke, raising a pale eyebrow.

Sasuke turned to the girl, sliding his hand into his blazer and taking his gun out, pointing it towards her. The reactions were all the same—they all stiffened up and tried to get as far away from the barrel as possible. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"On the bottom—ON THE BOTTOM, IT'S ON THE BOTTOM CUPBOARD," The girl screeched.

Suigetsu disappeared out of sight as he bent down to open the indicated cupboard. He resurfaced a minute later, placing the suitcase on top of the counter. "Goddit."

"Great," Sasuke drawled and then shot the girl in the head.

"Hol—holy shit!" Konohamaru made to stand from his seat but quickly dropped back down, his eyes wide as Sasuke turned to him. "I—I'm sorry! I'm sorry we let things get out of hand with your dad! I swear, man, we were going to pay him!"

"Oh, so you were taking your time," Sasuke drawled, staring at him.

"N-no! No, I swear!"

"Does my father look like a bitch?"

Konohamaru stared at him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What does he look like?" He walked closer, tapping the gun against the boy's jawline. "Does he look like a bitch to you?"

"No!"

"What does he look like, then?"

Konohamaru swallowed, frantically looking at him and Suigetsu and at the girl's dead body. "H-he has… brown hair up… up to here," he indicated to his shoulders. "A-and he's pale…. Has black eyes… Tall…"

"So he does not look like a bitch?"

"No… No… He—he doesn't."

"Then why did you try to fuck with him as if he were?"

"What—"

Sasuke shot him and then turned to shoot the last of the three. He stared at them and the blood, fixing his hair and tucking his gun back into his belt. "I hate the word 'what'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hōzuki suigetsu**

**and  
**

**the boss' daughter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night was chilly.

That was just the way Konoha was—sunny in the day and chilly in the night. Strange weather, this city had; Suigetsu was over it, but fuck if he didn't hate the cold. He dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his slacks as he stepped through the gates of the Uchiha house, walking towards the entrance and pausing before making a move.

Suigetsu had seen the boss' daughter.

She was the youngest of the three—Fugaku kept Itachi close as his successor and Sasuke, being the troubled child of the bunch, was allowed to go on, cleaning up messes, creating disasters and making the name Uchiha feared. But Karin, being the baby and the only girl, was always under surveillance, always being taken care of—allowed to do whatever, so long as there was someone at least ten feet away.

He didn't think he was ready for this kind of responsibility—the girl pissed him off.

Sasuke owed him, he decided, clenching his jaw and ringing the doorbell.

Suigetsu could look like one, but he was not a fucking idiot—he was going to go in there, possibly take her out to the movies or dinner or something stupid like that and then bring her straight home. It was going to be easy, peasy, lemon squeezy.

The door was yanked open and Suigetsu stared down at the girl; forever twenty one, they said. She was all bright red hair and burgundy eyes, tube top and jeans sticking like second skin. She eyed him from behind her glasses, a delicate eyebrow raised and her red lips tilted downwards.

"Get inside and sit down," she ordered, moving away from the door and turning around with a whip of her red hair. "I'm not ready yet."

Suigetsu eyed her as she walked away, rolling his eyes skyward and praying to some deity for strength.

.

.

.

The Uchihas were simple—fucking rich, what with Fugaku being a mob kingpin, but so simple. Anyone that walked into the house would think they were an ordinary family. And that was basically the aim—any kind of threat from rivals or the cops and they'd look like a middle-class family with no clue as to what they were being blamed for.

Suigetsu sat on one of the leather couches, slouched, arm thrown back and his eyes on nothing in particular.

In all actuality, he just wanted to get this over with—be done and free of the charge.

His sigh was hitched upon watching Karin strut in, hair in waves, burgundy eyes rimmed with smoky makeup, lips red and curves out to make jaws drop. Suigetsu eyed her for another second before standing up, fixing his blazer and following her out the door. He opened the passenger's door to Sasuke's car for her, closing it just as soon as she slid in; in his head, he tried to think about what they could do—he was hungry, yes, but would _she_ like that? A movie sounded too long and annoying—but would _she_ want that?

He cleared his throat, letting the engine come to life, making a quick U-turn and speeding off to a freeway.

The ride was quiet and Suigetsu thought he should have shooted up or smoked a joint or—or something. There was no way he could deal with this girl sober. Karin was the kind of girl he disliked—bratty, snobby, in-your-face, high and mighty and annoying. Just the thought made him clench his jaw and forcefully swallow. He spared her a profile a glance from the corner of his eye.

Dinner—he was going to take her to dinner and then maybe cruise around and then take her straight home.

Yes, that was a perfectly safe plan.

.

.

.

The diner was old fashioned—Kimiko's Drive In. It was one of Suigetsu's favorite places, out of the world kind of burgers; the price said it all.

And Karin—Karin looked prissy but she looked like she didn't care what she ate so it was good. Suigetsu shifted on his side of the booth, running a hand through his hair and half paying attention to the menu. He already knew what he wanted, anyway. Instead, he allowed his eyes to fall on Karin as she flipped thick strands of red hair over her shoulder, eying the menu with minor interest.

She was attractive, he would not lie.

He'd love to fuck her, he would not lie.

But this was a job and she was the boss' daughter and shit like that could not happen.

"I want a milkshake," she stated, looking up at him. "And a _big_ burger. With bacon."

"So tell th' waitress," he slurred, shrugging a shoulder and slouching in his seat.

He could feel her eyes on him—practically setting him aflame with the intensity of her glare. He paid little to no attention to it but allowed her to know he felt the death stare by smirking haughtily. She could be the boss' daughter but that didn't mean Suigetsu was going to let her push him around. Suigetsu allowed no one to push him around.

"May I—"

"Bacon burger wit' jalapenos. 'n a Shirley Temple. Please."

His eyes locked with Karin's and he smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. She looked about ready to either give him head or bite it off.

"I will love a bacon burger, as well, please. And a strawberry milkshake."

The waitress left and Suigetsu broke away from Karin's eyes to stare at the woman's ass before returning his attention to the girl in front of him. She raised an eyebrow at him and he threw his head back in reply. And they remained like that, glaring and mocking each other because Suigetsu really disliked her.

Karin's milkshake arrived along with his Shirley Temple and as Suigetsu slid the straw onto the red glass he looked up in time to watch Karin curve her tongue around her straw before sucking up some of the thick blend. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and took a swig of his drink, looking around and running a hand through his hair.

"You're partners with Sasuke, huh?"

"Yeh."

She hummed and Suigetsu paused mid-exhale as she shifted, folding a leg over the other, and the tip of her pumps playing with his shin. He eyed her, brow furrowed and lips set into a frown.

"Sasuke hates me."

"S'that so."

"He doesn't say it," she shrugged a shoulder, offhandedly. "But I can tell."

"Oh."

"That's why he sent you in his place."

"Yer disrespected his stuff."

"I didn't _mean_ to."

He stared at her, sipping at his drink.

Karin scoffed, "I didn't!"

"Then wha' 'ctly were yer doin' in his room in'a firs' place?"

"Hiding."

He raised an eyebrow at her, again.

"Daddy and Itachi had just entered the house and to get to _my_ room we'd of had to cross the landing's balcony. They would have seen us and Genma would have gotten shot on the spot."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and waited for the waitress to drop their burgers off and leave before saying, "So yer fuck'd him in 'Chiha's bed."

"It was a very erotic situation."

He stared at her for another second before dropping the subject and paying attention to his burger. He paused mid bite, watching as Karin sensually picked up her burger, grease dripping from her hands, and took a slow bite, her eyes on him.

Suigetsu felt it all rush down to his pants. But he simply sucked on the inside of his cheek and let it go, settling to playing her game.

.

.

.

It was eight-fourty-five when they got back into the car. Suigetsu fully intended to drive her home and pat himself on the back, possibly get stoned for a job well done.

But Karin demanded they take the long road back towards the other side of the city, rather than the highway, and Suigetsu was left with no other option but to comply. He rubbed a hand against his face, ignoring as she took her jacket off and threw it in the back seats.

The road was lonely and dark. The trees looked ominous and threatening as they loomed over them, reaching up to the sky and looking down at them with disdain.

"Stop the car," she ordered halfway down the road.

Suigetsu frowned and eyed her with an incredulous look and did not stop.

"Yer crazy, toots?!"

"Oh shut up," she retorted, grabbing the wheel and making it swerve to the right. "This side of the road is empty all the time."

The tires screeched as he slammed his foot on the brakes, killing the engine and staring at her with annoyed violet eyes. "What the serious—"

She was straddling him a second later, her hands busy taking her shirt off. Suigetsu's hands instinctively went to her hips, eyes growing wide as he tried to catch up with how things were going. Karin bent forwards and smashed her lips against his, rolling her hips in a way that made Suigetsu dig his nails into her skin.

"Clothes. Off. Now."

Suigetsu did not need to be told twice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The walk of shame was quiet.

Suigetsu's shirt was rumpled and buttoned wrong, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and the bottom untucked. Karin walked with her heels at hand, hair a mess and jeans unbuttoned. Her hair swung from side to side, behind her and to not pay attention to her or her hair or the unrelenting desire, Suigetsu stared at the bushes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

They paused right in front of the door and neither said a thing. The light above them shone a gloomy orange and the lights inside the house were off. Sasuke was still not home and their mother must have accompanied the boss on his quick trip.

He cleared his throat.

"Wha' d'you think o' this."

"What do you?"

He paused and thought about his options. If he allowed this to leave their bubble, allowed himself to wish to pursue her and do what he wanted with her, he'd be as good as dead—his own partner would do the honors of putting holes in his body and then dumping him in a lake. No… Just… He shook his head.

"Nothin'—nothin' happened."

Karin nodded, "Fine by me."

He watched her walk inside the house, the door closing behind her with a click. Suigetsu stood there for a couple of seconds longer before turning around and walking away, sighing. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy—yeah fucking right. He shook his head, eyes closed and smirked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the lipstick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirens were going off in the background, tires screeching as police cars zoomed down the streets in their attempts to catch tonight's bad guy.

Sasuke blended in with the shadows as he walked nice and slow, paying little to no attention to the ruckus happening behind him. He made a turn into an alley, the black of the shadows threatening to swallow him. But Sasuke didn't feel at all intimidated, walking with his hands in the pockets of his slacks and tie swaying from side to side with each step.

He opened a metal door and stepped into the pub on the other side; the door closed with a low and thick bang of metal connecting with metal.

The pub was close to empty, but that was not a surprise. No one really knew the existence of the place because it's supposed to be an abandoned building owned by Namikaze Minato. The disguise worked well and here was where his father held his meetings of sorts with his victims, his associates and his clients.

Sasuke walked towards the bar, sparing the few souls a glance and nodding as they greeted him with respect, for being the boss' son.

He slid onto a stool and folded his hands on the surface of the mahogany wood.

The bartender turned around and eyed him from under her pink-red lashes. Her hair was pink and short; choppy with spiky ends and forelocks swooping to one side. Green eyes veiled with innocence Sasuke didn't think she had—not if you work in a place like this, not if you work for the man she worked for, not if she knew the things she did.

"What would it be, sport?"

He slowly raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled. Her lips were marred maroon; a dark red that seemed to compliment her coloring, eye-catching that made Sasuke's attention turn towards it, watching the even curve of her lips.

"Scotch on the rocks," he murmured, looking away from her.

But a second later his eyes were back on her—there wasn't much _else_ to look at. Not with a dead bar serving for the mob hit men to come and recharge themselves.

She turned around, sliding his drink towards him. "Why all alone?"

He placed his hand around the glass, ignoring how cool it felt against his warm skin. He eyed her for another minute; her black sheer, sleeveless blouse with the studs on the collard, her black skin-tight jeans and her weird pink hair.

"I'm always alone," he replied, watching her hands move as she dried a glass.

"You're the boss' son," she said as a fact more than a question. "You look like him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said, grinning. "Yes, when you do that you definitely look like him."

He scoffed and gulped his drink down in one go. He slid it back to her as his sign for another round.

Her green eyes sparkled as she leaned forwards, setting the freshly filled glass in front of him. "Careful. If you go that fast I might have to mark you down."

Sasuke's lips slowly tilted into a smirk and for the fuck of it, gulped the second round in one go as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

On Suigetsu's motorcycle, he was at a stoplight the following morning.

A girl dressed in a long shirt with laced tights under them walked by, her eyebrows knitted in frustration; her hair was pink and her lips were stained maroon. She walked fast and someone followed her. Sasuke watched the scene with minor attention, trying to pinpoint where exactly he remembered such a combination.

The light was green and Sasuke sped off, down the road.

It wasn't until he was about two and a half blocks away that he remembered her to be the bartender from last night. Memories flooded him, then—maroon lips curved in a smile, the bra visible under the sheer material of her blouse, messy short pink hair, green eyes, the way she would boldly lean forwards until they breathed the same air.

Sasuke sighed and made a violent turn down a street, then making another one to head back up towards the street he had seen her walk by. He found her just as the man following her snatched at her forearm and towards him. He couldn't hear them but she had a wild look in her eyes, lips curled as she argued with him.

He stopped the motorcycle in the middle of the road, not caring if he was stopping traffic—everyone knew who Uchiha Sasuke was and no one would say a damn thing about what he did.

He walked towards them with a slow stride, one of his hands in the pockets of his slacks. The man turned his dark eyes towards him, hushing his tone as Sasuke neared.

"Is there a problem?" he asked casually.

"No there isn't," said the other man, defensively. "Keep it moving, man, this doesn't involve you."

Sasuke didn't like the way he kept trying to pull at the girl.

His mother taught him to be a gentleman regardless of his profession stained with blood. And as such, Sasuke was always a gentleman to the women, even if he was around to kill them for something or other that involved the safety of his father.

His eyes watched the way the man's hand gripped her forearm and, if she hadn't been wearing long sleeves, the red marks would be showing—glowing against her pale skin and almost bruising. Sasuke's eyes slowly rose up to the man. "I would let her go if I were you."

"Look," the other man said, "I'd fucking appreciate it if you quit tryna tell me how to handle my girl—"

"I am _not_ your girl!" She screeched, angered and speaking for the first time since Sasuke arrived.

Such a trivial and petty situation.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes before leaning forwards and sending a punch towards the man's nose.

It took him by surprise; he cried out, letting go of his hold on the girl to cradle his nose. Sasuke reached for the gun hidden in the inside of his blazer, turning it so that the handle was upwards. He grabbed the man by the hair and began to hit him with the handle, his jaw clenching and his teeth baring as he sneered at him.

Sasuke disliked men that mistreated women.

Breathing hard, he pulled away and watched the man, crumpled on the ground and his face a bleeding mess.

He put his gun away and turned towards the girl, taking her hand and walking towards Suigetsu's motorcycle. He mounted it and turned towards her. Her eyes were wild and green but this time it was with shock, recognition and a hint of appreciation. Sasuke's attention dropped to her lips—maroon and in a neutral line.

"Well?"

She mounted the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning the side of her face against his back.

Sasuke spared the man one last glance, watching him as he attempted to stand up, holding his face in pain, before driving off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**pumpkin **

**and  
**

**honey bunny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So d'yer like Carl's Jr.?"

He turned towards his companion, an eyebrow raised and his messy silver-white hair falling over his face because of the wind blowing in from the windows. "Coz I swear I've heard some bad shit 'bout them."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, watching the streets of Konoha with minor attention. There was a purpleish mark on the side of his throat and if Suigetsu looked at it closely it had the shape of a mouth. "I like Carl's Jr. They have waffle fries."

"Still don' beat McDick's fries."

"I don't think anything can beat McDonald's fries."

Sasuke parked in front of an abandoned building, stepping out of the car just as his Suigetsu did. They walked towards the trunk, opening it and looking inside; they both stared at the single suitcase inside before Sasuke grabbed it. Suigetsu closed the trunk and they both disappeared into an alley.


End file.
